


The Hat Thief

by Enonem



Category: The Shadow Campaigns - Django Wexler
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enonem/pseuds/Enonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Marcus says goodbye to his little sister before leaving for the War College.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hat Thief

“Up! Up!” cried out Ellie throwing up her little arms towards her brother.

Marcus obliged her and scooped her up, settling her on his shoulders and holding her firmly by the ankles. The girl gave a delighted giggle.

“What’s it like up there, Ellie?” Marcus said.

In response, the girl just laughed some more. Marcus felt his hat being lifted from his head.

“Hey! Did you just steal my cap, you little demon?” He said in mock-severity. “I need that, you know?”

“Mine!” yelled his sister.

Marcus chuckled and carefully set Ellie back on the ground. She had put on his hat and now it hung comically lopsided on her small head. Her eyes were completely covered and a few strands of pale blond hair peeked out. Marcus couldn’t help but laugh.

“All right, give it back now.”

Ellie grabbed the hat with her tiny hands and tilted it this way and that until she could look up. “No!” She said, trying to make a serious face, but unable to contain her grin. She kept one hand possessively over the cap and pointed at Marcus with the other. “Now you do what I say!”

Marcus was failing just as badly as his little sister to keep a straight face. “Oh? Are you my commanding officer, then?”

Ellie, who had no idea what a commanding officer was, gave another peal of laughter. “Yes!”

Marcus drew himself to attention and snapped a salute. “Yes ma'am!”

The display made Ellie break down in a fit of giggles.

Marcus’ mother appeared in the doorway behind Ellie and gave him an eloquent look.

Still grinning, Marcus bent over and took his hat back despite Ellie’s complaints. He then knelt down and pulled her in a brief hug. “I promise I’ll get you a hat of your own when I come back.”

This only partially placated the girl, who pouted at him. Marcus smiled and kissed her head. “Be good, Ellie.”

Then he got up and prepared to get on his way to the College.

~

The last Marcus saw of his little sister, she was watching him leave with her hand planted on her chest in an awkward imitation of his salute.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how 3-4 year olds speak, this was guesswork.
> 
> There is a hint at a very popular fan theory.


End file.
